Technomagical Weaponry
The power to use technomagic weapons. Combination of Adaptive Weaponry, Scientific Weaponry and Magic Weaponry. Also Called *Magi/Meta-Techo/Tech Weaponry *Magical and Technological Weapon/Weaponry *Technomagical Weapon *Technomagic Weapon/Weaponry Capabilities User has and can use technomagical weapon that can intuitively replicate and mimic any form of technology and supernatural properties to adaptively infuse themselves to completely any verity regardless of its nature. Weapons superior technological and mystical fusion grants advance adaptive application that can suits the needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive making them highly adaptable and analyzing to a any variety of situations, capable of overcoming any and all obstacles whether it be mystical, psionic, or scientific outcome. Do to its magical and technological nature weapons have the potential for sentient intelligence and empathy making it nearly impossible for just anyone to use, be it human, robots, magical entities, etc. Weapon can utilize itself only to the user that has symbiotic and empathic relationship with the weapon that can sense their intentions through semi or complete conscious thought, making the user capable of manipulating the weapon and gain special powers from it. Applications *Adaptive Weaponry **Adaptive Energy **Adaptive Magic **Adaptive Power-Level **Adaptive Replication **Intuitive Replication *Magic Weaponry **Spell Amplification **Spell Blades/Spell Casting **Spell Destabilization **Spell Negation **Spell Reflection *Powers Via Weapon **Power-Boosting Object **Power Infusion **Self-Power Bestowal **Supernatural Weapon Proficiency **Weapon Empowerment *Scientific Weaponry **Energy Weapons **Programming **Scanning **Technology Manipulation **Technomorphism *Sentient Weaponry **Empathic Weaponry/Worthiness Enchantment: only by the weapon **Idiosyncratic Manipulation **Soul-Bound Weapon/Spiritual Weaponry **Symbiotic Weaponry **Weapon Summoning/Weapon Calling *Weapon Arsenal **Dimensional Storage **Hidden Arsenal **Multi-Weapon Wielding *Weapon State **Illogical Weapons **Weapon Proficiency **Weapon Regeneration **Weapon Transmutation **Weaponry Refinement Associations *Advanced Technology **Science-Magic Mixture *Equipment Usage *Impossible Forging *Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton **Enchanted Symbiotic Exoskeleton **High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton **High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Technomagic **Technological Magic *Transcendent Weaponry Limitations *May need enhanced intelligence to understand the technology and supernatural aspects. Known Users *Blue Beetle (DC) *Gilgemesh (Fate/Zero) *Rider (Fate/Zero) *Jayce (League of Legends) *Viktor (League of Legends) *Waka (Ōkami) *Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) *Wielders of the Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Known Objects *Reach Scarabs (DC) *Reality Marble (Fate/Zero) *Heraldric Weaponry (Star Ocean: The Second Story) *Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Gallery Shredder Sword of Tengu.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) had sword smiths craft the blade from utrom metal placed it on a handle to electrify it, thus creating the Sword of Tengu, which he used to conquer Japan. According to Master Splinter, the sword is a potent mix of science and sorcery. The sword is capable of producing powerful sonic waves, allowing it to destroy anything in its path and redirecting the attacks of the Mystic Foot Ninjas. Splinter Sword of Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is so powerful that not just anyone can wield it. The only two possible ways that anyone can wield the sword is they wear a special kind of protective armor (Much like Ch'rell in his Shredder exo-suit) or if someone is a true Ninjutsu master, but even then user can only wield it for a short time without burning their hands. IH2.gif|Rider (Fate/Zero) initiates his true noble phantasm Ionioi Hetairoi, summoning and weaponizing a pocket dimesnion of a desert wasteland... F01.gif|accompanying a vast army of loyal, well trained soldiers spanning across the stretch of history as well as the numerous battles for the holy grail as his weapon. Gate Of Babylon.gif|Gilgemesh (Fate Stay Night Series) initiating his Gate of Babylon, summoning and utilizing an otherworldly arsenal of relics, armaments and gadgetry from his past travels across the entire world... Gate of Babylon.gif|one of his favored tactics in its use is the discharge of said collection as deadly trajectiles... Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Rare power